The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army
by The Awesomer
Summary: Sky, all his friends, and 3,000,000 recruits are in the battle against the Squid Army. Supplies and weapons are low, Antvenom is injured firsthand, and the squids are getting smarter every moment. Will the Sky Army win the war? How many recruits will survive? Will Jerome ever win the Hunger Games? Can all of Sky's friends live through the entire war? (Budder approved!)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sky POV—

"Deadlox! Left!"

Deadlox quickly swung his sword in a deadly arc of budder, vaporizing a squid into nothing but an ink sac.

We were at war, all of my recruits and friends fighting for the resistance. The squids have launched a surprise attack against the Budder Server, and we were all caught off guard.

Maybe I should clarify some stuff first: I'm skythekidrs, or Sky for short. I am the Budder King and the leader of the resistance against all squids trying to take over Minecraft and turn it into a dictatorship. Only my friends and my recruits are the survivors of what is taking place now…

A quick history recap: After I have been created on Minecraft, I was the beginning of a revolution against all squids. After learning the power of _budder_ and what it could do, squids have started to attack me. I've made new friends and many followers in the battle of squids against budder. Eventually, I started to round up my best friends (Deadlox, JeromeASF, SetoSorcerer, Dawnables, and Kermitplaysminecraft to name a few) and all my recruits to start a long, and dangerous war to destroy all the squids harnessing the power of budder.

To name all my friends: Antvenom, JeromeASF, Dawnables, Deadlox, Setosorcerer, Kermitplaysminecraft, Minecraftuniverse, Bajan Canadian, SSundee, Captainsparklez, HuskyMUDKIPZ, bodil40, and loudest of them all: Ethan, or 5m. They all helped start the revolution. My best fighters, my best friends, and everyone who were against the squids joined us. I am the leader of them all. The Budder King. The Slayer of Squids.

Let's start before the invasion: Everyone was doing there morning shift on Sunday. Some were hunting so we could feed all 3,000,000 people that were fighting. Others were in the armory, making weapons and traps and tools we needed. Most were in the mines, searching for anything usful, which is basically everything: water, lava, diamond, coal, emeralds to trade for other things, but most importantly budder. I was helping Dawn and other women make different potions and heal the injured. Everyone was required to wear full battle gear: helmet, chestplate, leggings, and boots. Often made of a mix of iron, diamond, and budder, I was always supposed to wear budder gear and be equipped with both budder gear, and things to make quick traps. I always needed to wear the yellow gear to be known as _The Budder King._

"Sky, hand me a glistering melon," Dawnables requested.

I barely got out the ingredient, when two of my recruits burst into the healing room. "Skeleton! We need a splash potion!"

I rushed over, and my eyes widened. SSundee was on the emergency stretcher, and arrow pierced through his armor and into his abdomen. He was deathly pale, mumbling something about a _squid archer_.

I pulled out my axe and sliced through the arrow like wet clay. Dawn was force-feeding a budder apple to Ant, pulling off his chestplate to see how bad the damage was. I was prepping another splash potion, ready to use it.

"They're in the mines, Sky! We need more weapons soon! Go to the armory!" Ant cried.

Ethan walked into the healing room. Ethan was a mute, but still a good friend. We all had a running joke that Ethan was the loudest of everyone we had in our base camp, but this time I didn't feel like cracking a "Shut up, Ethan!" joke.

Ethan placed down a sign with the words: _More weapons! One recruit dead!_

I nodded, then kneeled next to Ant. "Don't worry, 'Venom. I'll be back soon."

JeromeASF, or "Fluffy," ran in. "I won the Hunger—! Oh my Notch, Ant!"

I walked out of the room and towards the armory. Captainsparkles was working overtime on swords and different weapons made from what ever people brought in. He was the best at crafting: bows, quivers, TNT, enchanted swords, tripwires. He could create anything, repair anything. Sparklez was fixing a bow broken clean in half, when he saw me. "Sky! What do you need?"

I replaced my sunglasses on my face. "Ant was shot in the mines. The squids have placed agents in the caverns. We need enchanted weapons, Captain. Got anything so far?"

Sparklez grinned. "I gotta Level 16 Budder battle axe and a TNT bow."

"TNT bow?"

"A bow that shoots arrows tipped with TNT. Smart and effective!"

I nodded. "That's a good start. How many can you make in a day?"

Captainsparklez frowned. "We're running low on gunpowder. If you could go and kill some creepers for me, I can make the TNT bow. Dawn is going to have to make and XP potion for the Level 16 swords. Other than that, I can probably make about ten an hour for each."


	2. Chapter 2: Slow Progression

Sky POV—

First my friend, Antvenom, is shot by a squid archer, we're low on weapon supplies, and now I lost another recruit? My day just keep getting better and better.

I walked through the thick jungles. Recruits were chopping down trees to help with supplies and make our HQ tree stronger. We set up our main camp in a jungle. We had basic things to survive, it was very easy to set traps, plus our HQ was safely hidden in the jungle leaves and trunks. It was an ideal place to live in, though it was also dangerous for us. Squids also set traps and were safely hidden in the ground, so we were always careful.

"Creepers!" Setosorcerer shouted.

I rushed over. "Time to get some gunpowder," I muttered.

Seto was fighting about five of the green explosive creatures, taking them out with his iron sword. He rarely made a creeper explode, which was always useful. I started to help, stabbing a creeper through the heart from the back. No creepers went _boom!_ which was good. I collected the gunpowder. "Hey, Seto! How are the lumber jacks treatin' ya, man?"

Seto shrugged. "As long as they collect what we need, and don't get killed by the squids, they're doing great!"

I chuckled. "You're doing fine, man. Need and upgrade on the weapon?"

Seto raised his sword—a deadly arc made from iron—and shook his head. "Nah. I just need it to be enchanted soon, but it's gonna be good for now." He looked at me. "How's Ant doing?"

"Fine. He was fed a budder apple and put into recovery. Dawn used several healing potions, but Ant keeps saying '_squids…' _"

Seto blinked. "Okay. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't come over."

I nodded. "Alright, Seto. Bring back more gunpowder if you kill any more creepers. We're gonna need them for TNT bows!"

Seto grinned. "No problem."

I visited Ant in the recovery dorms. Dawn was still bandaging his wound, trying to make Ant hold still, but he just flailed around.

He was looking feverish and shivering cold at the same time, swatting away Dawn's caring hands. "Squids… Squids… Squids…"

"We're not the squids, Antvenom! It's Dawnables, remember?"

Ant closed his eyes and sighed in fear. "Squids…"

I sat next to my friend and held his hand. "Come on, Ant. It's me, Sky. Your _Friend!_ Hold still, buddy."

Ethan, Fluffy, The Frog, and Deadlox were sitting near his cot, sadly looking at their injured friend. They had all abandoned their shifts to support their friend. The Frog was developing new traps to kill our slimy fiends, Deadlox was hunting for food, and Fluffy was just entertaining everyone by yelling: "I won the Hunger Games! I won the Hunger Games!"

Ant cut his nails into my hand, making me let go. "Squids…" His skin turned into a tinge of blue, and I realized what was happening.

"The arrow had squid blood on the tip! Ant's turning! He was trying to tell us!" I leaped to my feet. "Get a bucket of milk!"

Ethan was the first to react. He stood and tossed me a milk bucket. Dawn snatched it from my hands and force-fed it to Antvenom.

Nothing happened at first.

Then Ant screamed a blood curdling shriek. We plugged our ears as Ant began to flail around, swatting at invisible illusions only he could see. He stood, trying to run out of the recovery dorm.

"ANT!" I tackled him and pinned him to the cot. "_ANT!_"

"Squids! _SQUIDS!"_

Kermit helped push down Antvenom's kicking legs. Deadlox placed a hand over my friend's mouth, and Ant went silent.

Ethan was shaking as he placed down another sign: _Da fuq was that?!_

Ant slammed his head repeatedly on the ground, until he was unconscious. Fluffy force-fed two more milk buckets to Ant, then we all let our friend go.

Bodil40 burst inside, his bow notched and pulled back. "Where? Where are the squids?!"

I shook my head. "There were no squids. Antvenom was delusional."

Bodil loosened the grip on his weapon. "Oh…"

Dawn was breathing hard as she checked Ant's pulse and breathing. "Sorry for what we did to you, Ant…"

I walked out of the room. Though I was worried for my friend, I had to check on my recruits and everyone else.

It was time to head into the mines.


	3. Chapter 3: New Locations

**Hello, Sky Army fans and readers! I am sorry for the mistake in the first chapter. It said that SSundee was on the stretcher, but Antvenom was the injured. I am sorry for that, and I hope you got that Ant was injured instead of Sundee. Also, note that this is only a fan fiction. So no haters writing messages.**

Sky POV—

Every recruit bowed down when they saw me arrive into the mines, but I waved them off. "Continue your work. We're on high alert."

There was an uneasy whisper that passed through the miners, but they shrugged and went back to mining in the rocks.

I strode through the mineshafts until I found my friend. "Jason! Head miner and one of the leaders in the resistance!"

Minecraftuniverse turned and nodded. He always wore his orange helmet over his head, no matter what. The recruits were starting a rumor that he was like Darth Vader, not able to remove his helmet and reveal a destroyed face beneath.

"Sky: the almighty Budder King. How can I help ya, buddy?" Jason did a mock bow.

I chuckled. "Jason. Did you hear about what happened with Antvenom?"

Minecraftuniverse shook his head. "No. Why? Is he okay?"

I told him what happened with Ant, and Jason sat down. "Well, squid scum. I didn't know they were getting that smart. Should we move locations? If they agents in the mines, we need to move."

I nodded. "If someone else is injured, we'll move. For the mean time: stay on high alert. We can't afford to lose someone else to the enemy."

"Alright. I'll see you at ration time?"

I smiled. "See ya there, Jason."

I plopped down in the cafeteria. It was ration time. Ration time was when everyone came out of shifts to get their food. They only had the usual choice from what the hunters shot down: chicken, steak, pork chops, or apples from the trees. We were running low on food, so everyone was allowed one choice for rations. It wasn't the best, but at least we weren't starving.

I chose a pork chop just as everyone (except Antvenom, for obvious reasons) sat at my table. Ethan placed down a sign like normal: _SSundee in defensive lines. Spider jockeys and creepers, like usual…_

"Thanks, Ethan." I turned to Dawnables. "Potions and sick bay?"

"64 healing potions; a mix of splash and drink. 52 harm potions, though we need more ingredients for the harm. The sick bay has a mix of hostile mob injuries and accidents setting off both our traps and the squids' traps. One dead." Dawn took a bite of her apple.

I nodded. "Better than yesterday. What about the hunting, Deadlox?"

"20 pigs, 35 cows, 61 chickens, and about 19 apples." Deadlox wasn't eating a usual steak. Maybe he was worried about the rations amount.

We went around the table: Seto and the lumber jacks got 149 blocks of wood, and manages to take out five squid tree bases. Jason got 60 iron, 410 coal, 15 diamond, 42 budder, 67 obsidian blocks, 14 lava buckets, and 7 emeralds. Fluffy and The Frog were entertaining people by screaming: "We won the Hunger Games! We won the Hunger Games!" MUDKIPZ was cooking and helping with potions. Ethan was helping Captainsparklez craft more traps and plenty more weapons. Bajan Canadian was helping with the defensive lines until and enderman had broke his bow and his budder axe.

A recruit ran up to me. "S-sir? The workers are requesting an update on supplies and conditions…"

I sighed. "Fine. Thanks… _enderman_slayer?_"

The recruit nodded, then walked back to his table. I stood on the cafeteria table. "Okay, budder warriors! I will review our conditions and supplies with you all!"

"Food is running low as usual, so we may have to move locations again! Lumber is becoming scarce, potions are in need of more ingredients, and… well… Jerome and The Frog won the Hunger Games!"

Recruits laughed and cheered.

I sighed at what I was to say next. "But we may have to move locations. The mines are full of squids, food and lumber are going to go out soon, our mines are becoming empty. Plus…" I swallowed. "Antvenom was hurt in the mines. The arrow that shot him was tipped with squid blood. We stopped him from turning, but the squids are getting smarter. We must move to a new location!"

Before even an uneasy feeling could pass through the crowd, a recruit and SSundee ran in. They were carrying a stretcher, a fighter with arrows sticking out of every possible chink in a budder warrior's armor. He was barely breathing, gripping a small, piece of paper in his hand.

SSundee and the other warrior placed down the stretcher in front of our table. "Five spider jockeys. This kid tried to take them out on his own."

Trying to take out five spider jockeys on your own was basically suicide. As I quickly sliced through the arrows with my budder axe, Dawnables was using some potions. The injured recruit grasped my hand, and I looked into his dying eyes. "Message… Squid Army… move locations… failed the Sky Army…"

I shook my head. "You didn't fail the Sky Army. You will be remembered as a hero."

The fighter's deep red eyes closed, and his body melted away into nothing but armor, some tools, and a note. I took the note, and read it:

_Dear Sky,_

_It is time that your army along with you budder shall fall, so we are plucking off your troops one-by-one. Unless you surrender and let yourself be a sacrifice to our army, you and everything you have cared about will be destroyed completely. You have one week._

_Signed: __The Squid Army._

I crumpled the paper and tossed it behind my shoulder, anger boiling inside of me. I strode to the announcement wing, ignoring whatever people tried to say to me.

I grabbed the microphone and flicked the switch on. "All recruits please grab any and all supplies. The Sky Army is moving locations for safety and supply reasons."


	4. Chapter 4: Interrorgating the Enemy

Sky POV—

It was no problem to find a new biome to set up the new HQ in, it was just moving everybody out of the jungle without setting off any traps.

1,000 recruits were injured from the squids' traps and our traps. Three were killed. We kept moving for three days before we came to a forest biome. It was like the jungle. It was full of resources and places to set traps. The second we stepped in, the hunters (lead by Deadlox) took out 34 cows, 61 chickens, 42 pigs, and we even got 32 apples.

It was immediate that we kit the jackpot.

Ethan, Dawn, The Frog, and MUDKIPZ set out to build a main HQ building out of obsidian, with a budder block to represent us all. Captainsparklez and Antvenom (who was now better, though he went into a panic attack several times) crafted a Nether portal for our miners who wanted to help with more budder nuggets from the zombie-pigmen. Jason, Bodil, and Bajan Canadian started a new hidden mineshaft and looked for supplies.

"Sir?"

I turned to a recruit who was injured from a TNT trap. His friend was killed by a squid's tripwire in the jungle, and he seemed gloomy after it happened. He held a Level 16 diamond battle-axe designed by Sparklez himself, and offered it to me. "This was my friend's: _The_Budder_Miner_. He died saying that he wanted you to have it…"

I stared at him in disbelief. His friend's last words were that he wanted me to have his weapon. The warrior that died didn't tell his friend to keep his weapon, but that he wanted _me_ to have his weapon. "I…"

"Please, Sky. My friend died for you in the Sky Army. The least you could do is have it." The warrior's eyes started to twinkle like he was going to cry.

I smiled. "I'll take it." I grabbed the diamond axe's hilt. "What's your name, recruit?"

The recruit stood up straight proudly. "MlgHwnt, sir!"

I nodded. "I'll fight for your friend, mlgHwnt. Just promise that you'll fight for him too."

MlgHwnt grinned. "Yes, sir!"

Another recruit walked to me. A man named _Aviatorgaming_. "Sir! There's a lake about 200 blocks away! And sir… we've found a Squid Army captain that we're holding hostage!"

I was burning angry as I walked to the makeshift shed that held the Squid Army captain hostage. I walked in, mlgHwnt, Aviatorgaming, and Antvenom following. There was a small water tank (6x6 cubes.) with a large squid inside, swimming around nervously. He looked like any other squid, only he had a squid sword outside the tank.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one-and-only _skythekidrs._ I hope you like what we did to your friend over there."

Ant growled.

"Shut up, you retarded bag of scum. I want to know your plans! You killed and injured so many of my recruits." I glanced back mlgHwnt. "Where did you place your troops?"

"I won't say."

Aviatorgaming pulled out a button, placed it on the wall, and pressed it. Two cubes of water drained out of the squid's tank. "I'll ask you again: where did you place your troops?"

"NEVER!" The squid tried to escape the tank in fear.

Aviator drained two more cubes of water.

"_Where are your troops?"_ Antvenom hissed, pulling out his budder sword.

"_GO TO THE NETHER!_"

MlgHwnt slammed the button again, leaving only four cubes of water for the squid to survive in. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND YOU PIECE OF SQUID SCUM! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOUR RECRUITS! WHERE IS YOUR MAIN HEAD QUARTERS!"

I replaced the glasses on my face. "I have my budder sword. If you give me a sec so I can get it out—"  
"FINE! They're in the squid dimension! _They're in the squid dimension!"_ the Squid Army captain cried. "NOT THE BUDDER SWORD! ANYTHING BUT THE BUDDER SWORD!"

Antvenom paled. "Oh Notch…"

My budder sword clattered to the ground. "The squid dimension…"

"SET ME FREE, PLEASE!"

Aviator pulled out a Level 16 iron sword, and slammed the blade into the squid captain's scull (if they even have one), killing it instantly. "Why did Notch have to create these things?" he muttered.

Antvenom curled into the fetal position, cradling his head and rocking back and forth. He was having another panic attack. "Squids… Squids… Squids…"

"Guys, help me get him to the HQ. Dawn knows how to calm him down." I pulled Ant to his feet and wrapped his arm around my neck for support. "Come on, Ant. It's alright. We're here."

Ant was put in the recovery dorms again. All the main leaders of the recruits' shifts and secondary leaders of the resistance went to a conference room to create a plan.

MlgHwnt and Aviatorgaming were present, explaining what happened and their ideas. "The main squid HQ is in the squid dimension. I think we need to find out how to get into the dimension, take them by surprise, and just murder the squid shit out of them all!" MlgHwnt threw out.

"No. It's more complicated than that. We need Grade-A armor, the best weapons, all kinds of potions we can make. You're trying to get there _way_ too quickly," Aviator neutralized.

"NO! It'll take too long! We need to destroy them all _now_!" mlgHwnt snarled.

I adjusted my sunglasses. "Hwnt, can I call you that?"

"Call me Steve," he mumbled.  
"Steve? Okay, Steve. Aviator has a point. If we go in there too quickly, sure we'll catch them off guard and kill some, but most of our recruits will be killed before we even get to a major commander." I pulled out my new diamond battle-axe and placed it on the table. "Are you anxious to get in there just so you can avenge your friend?"

MlgHwnt—Steve—stared at his iron boots in sadness.

Dawn cleared her throat. "If we're going to get into this 'Squid Dimension,' the Sky Army is going to have to work extra hard, Sky. We'll have to go onto overtime shifts. Supplies is abundant here—"

My friends nodded in agreement.

"—but still; we're talking about _3 million _people to nurse back to health, train, feed, make weapons and armor for. We need more than just our hardest. We need the best_ AND _the hardest! That means ALL of us are gonna have to work with everyone as well!"

Jason nodded. "We need to make alliances. As many alliances as we can."

Ethan placed a sign: _We need less traps that are still very effective. Plus, we need better defenses that don't require our troops fighting at night. We need to build a wall around the area._

Deadlox piped up to that idea. "What about the hunters? How will we get food if a wall is built around the city?"

"We'll just start breeding them here. Then when we need food: we kill the animals we need," Kermit responded.

"And lumber?" Seto asked.

Ethan thought for second before putting down another sign: _We'll only allow the lumber jacks outside of the city walls._

MUDKIPZ raised a hand. "I think I know a good alliance to make. But this commander doesn't call his followers an 'Army,' but as 'Audience.' "

Fluffy's eyes widened. "Oh…"

Bajan Canadian and SSundee nodded. "We know as well."

I suddenly knew who MUDKIPZ was talking about. "You don't mean…"

"Yep." MUDKIPZ nodded. "I'm talking about TobyTurner."

**Yes, I have added some other famous Minecraft players as well. But I just want this to be appealing to some other people as well! As for now: Chapter 5 will be coming tomorrow. Thank you for all the nice reviews that you all have given me, and I will see you all tomorrow! (Vanishes in a wave of budder)**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Alliance

**(Appears in a wave of severed squid limbs) Hello again, Sky Army recruits and readers! It is time for the next, the epic, Chapter 5! I am a bit busy here, as you can probably see. (Kills a squid with a budder war axe) But, you've all been patient, and I don't like keeping readers waiting! So here we go! GO AWAY YOU STUPID SQU—!**

Sky POV—

Jason and Bodil40 were sent to find TobyTurner. Everyone else was sent to work on building a wall made of cobblestone, but it would be topped with growing cactus plants. Setosorcerer sent half of his men to go and find some sand and cactus plants. The other half put down cobblestone pillars about ten blocks high to represent how high and where the walls would be put. Once the first half came back with the sand and 100 cacti plants, everyone set to work.

Normally, we would try to use obsidian to make our defense lines, but since that was reserved for our main HQ buildings, we used the cobblestone we've gotten in the last few days. Deadlox and the hunters started to grow wheat to start the farming that the Sky Army needed. Fluffy and The Frog began to mine some trees to help out, gathering the saplings and wood to make it easier for our army. Dawn and the women had finished making a small hospital until the final main building was finished. They were treating the wounded and starting to make more potions for when a friend came for a quick visit.

Antvenom stumbled next to me. "I'm back. The parkour king is back!" He winced and cupped one of his temples. "What's happenin', Sky? I don't get all the news when I'm in a recovery dorm unconscious."

"We're building a wall around the new base camp. It'll be easier to get rid of hostile mobs and we'll lose less men." I placed down a cobblestone. "The Sky Army is doing better, my friend!"

Ant nodded. "I checked in with everyone. Ethan _so_ annoying! My ears are splitting!" He cracked a smile as he continued: "Where's Minecraftuniverse? And Bodil? I haven't seen them."

"He went to find TobyTurner. We're gonna have to make and alliance with The Audience." I adjusted my shades. "How you feeling, man? You've been out for an hour and a half."

Antvenom shivered. "Nightmares. I think I know what the squid dimension looks like…"

I dropped my cobblestone in shock. "What?"

"It's barren. No water like you would expect. There are large cobblestone pillars that lead up to a prison in the sky. Slaves. Blood caused by the squids. Terrifying." Ant grit his teeth as he pressed against his temples again. "Augh!"

"Hey!" I held Ant's shoulders and steadied him. "Don't go into a panic attack again."

He took some deep breaths, stood unsteadily then walked off, starting to eat a budder apple.

We finished the early version wall by early evening.

Well, the cobblestone part. Some people were hurriedly climbing up ladders to place down the sand and cacti, ready to see if the work paid off and the hostile mobs would be killed. I looked up at it in pride and nodded. "Perfect. Well, early version of perfect."

Dawn blasted past me. "BODIL40 AND MINECRAFTUNIVERSE! THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!"

One of the recruits placing down the cacti almost fell off of the wall, which wouldn't have been good for them. Everyone ran past me to get to the gate doors. "BODIL40 AND MINECRAFTUNIVERSE! BODIL40 AND MINECRAFTUNIVERSE!"

Two limping figures emerged from the chaos, scratches and bruises covering them. Behind them, was a dark figure with a green T-shirt, an iron sword, and messy brown hair. I grinned and jogged over to them.

"Great job, guys," I said as I patted my two friends on the back. I looked up. "Welcome to our… newly moved base camp, TobyTurner."

TobyTurner smiled. "Sky. You're friends here really know how to kill hostile mobs."

"Unfortunately, we use the skills only to kill squids and defend ourselves," I responded. I handed the trio a budder apple each. "Come into the main base. We need to talk."

"We need your troops, Toby. Otherwise, the squids are gonna take over all of Minecraft. A simple life made for building something from nothing will be led by an animal species that just want to destroy budder."

Toby leaned back in his chair, polishing his diamond sword. "That doesn't sound like something that people brought into this world will want. Either to be slaves of squids, or a fugitive. I know _I _don't want to live a life like that.

I nodded. "We only have 3 million recruits. If you even lend over a quarter of you… er… 'Audience,' we could be a bit stronger and have a better chance of destroying the squids."

TobyTurner looked out a window and watched as the Sky Army celebrated the completion of the wall and their luck in food and supplies. I wanted to go out there and celebrate with them, but we had a situation that would make it hard to have a good time.

"No."

My sight snapped back to him. "Excuse me?"

"I won't give you a quarter of my Audience."

I stood in sudden anger. "Squids are rampaging our world, and you are _refusing_ to give me at least a quarter of your followers?"

Toby shook his head. "I wont give you a quarter of my fighters, but instead I'll give you them all."

My expression softened. "Whoa, what?"

Toby smiled. "This is a serious thing going on here, so I'm giving you all of my Audience Members to fight with you."

"I… um… er…" I was stuttering like a kid with ADHD. Was TobyTurner really doing this? "I… but… uh…"

Toby sheathed his sword. "It's a deal then, eh?" he ventured, extending his hand.

I slowly took his hand and shook it, grinning. "Thank you, Toby. Would you like the honor of fighting with us?"

He nodded. "Heck yeah, brother!"

When we walked out of the conference room, I felt victorious. I walked over the celebration, and began to have a great time.

That was until Bajan Canadian tackled me.

"OW! What the fuck, Bajan?!"

"_SQUIDS!"_

Everybody froze. SSundee pulled Bajan off of me. "What?"

"_**SQUIDS! EVERYBODY RUN!" **_CaptainSparklez ran past us. When I stood, I suddenly understood.

A large, squid the size of the Aether's largest temple emerged from the night's darkness. Thousands of tentacles covered the creature's body, writhing and destroying anything in its path. Recruits instantly shrieked and began to run for the gate doors. My friends pulled out their weapons. Everyone had either a sword, bow, or a splash potion of harm. But we didn't charge and attack, but instead hesitated. Because in the grasp of two of the giant tentacles, was mlgHwnt and Aviatorgaming. They screamed for everyone to run and squirmed in the grip.

Ethan's jaw dropped, revealing what we were all thinking: _Oh. My. Notch._

Jason—who was in the main building the entire time—charged, hoping and dodging writhing tentacles as he made his way for the head. But I instantly knew what he was going to do. "Jason! NO!"

Jason crawled onto the squid's face and drove his budder sword down to the hilt into the eye. The creature screeched in pain, throwing its head into the air as it did. That sent Jason flying hundreds of blocks into the air, screaming, flailing, and swinging his sword around. And with the squid's mouth wide open, Minecraftuniverse tumbled into the beast's gullet and disappeared.

"NO!"

Toby raised his sword. "That freakin' murder squid!"

Anger propelled me forward, as I sailed into the air to send the beast's soul to the Nether.

**DIE! There we go! (Kicks away a squid corpse) Well, I hope you recruits like cliffhangers! But don't worry! Chapter 6 will come out tomorrow! Until then, I have some work to do… DIE, YOU PIECES OF SCUM! COME AT ME! COME AT M—!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

**H-Hello Sky Army Recruits and readers! I… I'm being held hostage in the squid dimension. I am going to find a way out, so don't worry about me. Until then… e-enjoy this new a-attachment to our little adventure with Sky and everyone else…**

Sky POV—

I had never been more furious at a squid until that exact moment. Anger was whispering in my ear, telling me where to strike and when to dodge. Aviator and Steve—mlgHwnt—were still trying to escape, biting into the spongy flesh of the squid and yelling insults. I only saw blurry images of what my friends were doing: Bodil and Bajan Canadian firing arrows, Dawn throwing every potion she had, and everyone else using their swords, stabbing and hacking away.

I somehow ended up standing next to Toby a couple minutes into the battle. "Cover me!" I demanded. "I'm going to get Jason out of there."

"NO! Sky, he couldn't have survived. You wouldn't either!"

I burst forward anyways, using my sword to stab into the soft flesh of the creature and pull myself up.

TobyTurner sighed, and raised his diamond sword. "FOR AUDIENCE!"

I started to leap around, attacking and climbing at the same time. "Hardcore parkour, Sky. Just like hardcore parkour!"

I copied what Minecraftuniverse did, stabbing the creature in the face, and held on tight.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The squid tossed its head in the air, and I went flying. Only difference was that I didn't scream; I twirled in midair, turned my flight into a swan dive, and vanished in a blur of pink throat and foul breath.

I hate squids. Does that mean I ever wanted to be inside the stomach of one?

Notch forbid!

But unfortunately, I was forced to go inside. The tumble knocked the breath out of me, forcing me to gasp for air. I stood and looked around, only to find a sea of stomach acid surrounding me. I had landed on a tiny island made up of past victims' skeletal remains.

"Oh, Notch!" I doubled over and vomited. "Oh! I'm sorry to you all!" I began to vomit again.

"Pull yourself together!"

My attention was directed to a gloomy figure, cloaked in the shadows of the squid stomach. "Jason?"

The figure raised their sword. "Who are you? Why have you come here?"

I tilted my head in confusion. The voice was a _female_ voice. It couldn't be Minecraftuniverse. I raised my hands in a show of no harm. "Lower, your sword please. Are you a recruit? An Audience Member?"

The figure growled. "I am part of none! What is your name?"

I squinted, and the person became clearer. It was a girl, about in her late teens. A black hoodie camouflaged her perfectly in the back round. She had large brown eyes, and very wild rainbow hair that was pulled back with the help of white headphones. She reminded me of an alternate version of Deadlox.

"I won't tell you anything unless you answer mine: Did you see another person fall in here earlier?"

The girl nodded. "He's under my control. Now who are you!?"

I sighed. He was alive!

"Sky."

"Huh?"

"My name is Sky. I am the leader of the resistance against squids."

The girl lowered her sword. "The… The Budder King?"

"Uh… yes…"

She flashed white teeth. "My prayers have been answered! Thank you, Notch!"

I let my hands fall to my sides. "Can ya help me across? I… uh… think I'll dissolve if I step in that stuff."

She helped me get to her by placing down a small bridge made from bones, which I vomited again after I crossed. "For buddery sake! Why do I have to walk on the bones of the innocent people that were eaten?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "At least _you_ aren't going to be here for long! I've been here for almost a year!"

I shut up after that.

The girl led me down a couple… tunnels. I actually don't know where or _what_ we walked through. We struck up a conversation after a minute. Her name was iAngel, and after being a loner all her life—travelling, hunting, almost dying—she was attacked by the giant squid and swallowed.

"Life isn't so bad down here. You get used to the smell and… the _food_…"

I vomited again.

"Plus, the big guy eats enough supplies for me to build my home and everything that I need. I don't worry about the dangers of hostile mobs. But, I finally rescued another person who told me about the Sky Army and what was happening in the outside world. He died from major damage, but it was enough information to get me to want and escape." IAngel sighed. "Here we are; home sweet home."

It was a crudely built shack, made of sand, dirt, cobblestone, and wooden blocks. Minecraftuniverse was leaning on the outer wall, polishing his budder sword. He looked up, quickly dropped what he was doing, and ran over to us. "Sky! You've alive! How's the battle going?"

A large rumble that violently shook the ground answered him.

"Oh…"

IAngel unsheathed an iron sword, and stabbed the pink wall next to us. "DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"She's got spunk," Jason pointed out.

I sighed. "Well, how are we gonna get out of here?"

IAngel grinned. "Oh don't worry. I got that _all_ figured out!"

"Everyone ready?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"BLEEEAAGH!"

We sat in a raft made from the human bones, waiting patiently for iAngel to set us off so we could escape. The plan was that the next time a miniature earthquake was set in motion, Jason would shoot an arrow at the uvula of the squid. We would then be shot from the squid and back outside.

In other words: we were going to be puked up by a squid; a Sky Army recruit's worst nightmare.

"Jason," I turned towards my friend. "Why did you have to _dive into a fucking squid!?_"

"Oh! You blame _me_ now?! I'm the one that saves your sorry ass!"

"_You dove into a fucking squid! We are literally INSIDE the enemy!"_

"Come here, you piece of—!" Minecraftuniverse lunged at me, wrapping his hands around my neck.

A large rumble churned the stomach acid below us. "Jason!"

Jason sighed and quickly fired an arrow up the throat. After a couple stressful seconds of waiting, a disgusting _hack!_ reached our ears.

"IN COMING!" was the last thing I heard, before a wave of murky _stuff_ slammed into us all.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Base

**LET ME OUT OF HERE! GO TO THE NETHER! YOU STUPID BAGS OF SCUM! HELP! **_**Here's Chapter 7. **_**I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND YOUR—!**

Sky POV—

I blacked out after the squid threw us up. I had hit my head on a rock during my fall, so I took some bad damage. I don't know what happened to the squid or my friends at that moment, but all that I knew was that I was drifting. Pain and suffering seemed so far away…

"Sky? You okay? C'mon bud!"

I moaned and swatted towards the voice. "Ten more minutes…"

"C'mon, Sky! It's Antvenom!"

I blacked out again after that. I vaguely remembered some people carrying me some place, only they didn't look normal. Then again, everything was blurry after the explosion.

I randomly drifted in and out of consciousness, making it hard to know the difference between reality and just dreams. Sometimes images of friends, or strangers; sometimes visions of the squids destroy humanity and making slaves out of humans. When I truly woke up, I was greeted with a head connected to a green T-shirt. Messy brown hair covered most of the figure's face, but I knew who it was.

"Toby?" I croaked.

"Welcome back. An interesting… choice of reentry back there…"

The first thing that came to mind: "My base camp? Recruits? Friends?"

TobyTurner sighed. "The base camp was destroyed—"

"Naturally."

"—all the recruits made it out with some minor injuries. You're friends…" Toby trailed off.

"Oh, Notch, no…" I slammed my head back and closed my eyes.

Toby suddenly waved his hands back and forth. "Oh! No! They weren't killed Sky. The squid escaped, and he took most of your friends. We don't know if they're alive... All that remain are Antvenom, Captainsparklez, Ethan, and… your new bud."

IAngel. I had forgotten about her. I quickly sat up. "Where are they?"

My temples throbbed and black spots danced in my vision, and I was forced to lay back again. "Ant! Sparklez! Ethan! IAngel!"

Toby shushed me. "Keep it down, will ya? The main Audience is at a meeting!"

"Audience?"

It then occurred to me: if my main HQ was destroyed, then where would we go?

Toby grinned. "Welcome to TobyTurner Head Quarters. Main base of Audience Members and now: The Sky Army."

* * *

Honestly, I was genuinely impressed.

It was_ huge._ There were buildings that reached up to 200 blocks high. The defensive walls went up to 150 blocks, topped off with tripwire that let dispensers shoot arrows. There was a blacksmith that Captainsparklez was at, learning how to craft other weapons and teaching the others his "TNT bow" idea. People were _everywhere_; training, talking, eating, or rushing over an injured person (which was very rarely). The head building—oh my Notch—was _enormous!_

"500 blocks up, made completely out of obsidian," Toby informed me, a tinge of pride in his voice.

I couldn't speak. It was amazing. All it needed was some budder.

"Sky!"

IAngel ran up to me. "Dude! Isn't this place awesome?"

"Oh my Notch…"

"I know! It's _so_ cool!"

"Oh my Notch…"

"Hey! You gotta see your friend. What's his name… Ethan! You gotta see Ethan!" IAngel waved me towards were she came from.

"Why? What's wrong with Ethan?" I felt a sudden defensive feeling for my friend.

She laughed. "Nothing's wrong with Ethan! He's talking!"

Ethan was with some people, laughing. He turned, and his red eyes pierced me. He smiled and walked over. "Sky! How are ya doing, buddy?"

I nearly fell over. His voice was exotic, with an accent that sounded a bit Canadian. I didn't know how his voice would sound, but I didn't expect it to sound like that.

Ethan laughed. "Now the 'shut up, Ethan' jokes make sense, eh?"

"Holy mother of budder, Ethan! You can fucking talk!"

"Hells to-the yeah I can! Just because I'm a mute, doesn't mean I can't talk when I want to!"

Point taken.

I was stunned. Ethan could talk, and I was surprised. "What happened to the others, Ethan?"

My friend had a sudden interest in his feet.

I clenched my jaw tightly and invaded his space. "Where. Are. They?"

Ant stumbled out of _nowhere._ "SQUIDS!" He curled into his now-usual fetal position. "Squids… Squids… Squids…"

I sighed as I hefted Antvenom back to his feet and wrapped his arm around my neck for support.

"Squid dimension… Bodil… Dawn… Jason…"

I snapped my attention fully to Ant. "What did you just say?"

"Squid dimension…"

Ethan nodded. "Sky, the squid took them to the squid dimension."

* * *

I hate squids.

Well, I would hate them even more now. They took my friends to the squid dimension, destroyed my base, and killed so many of my recruits. My mind simply gave up and said: "Okay, I can't hate the squids any more than I do now."

We sat at a table—Antvenom, Ethan, iAngel, Captainsparklez, Toby, and me—a large map laid before us. Toby was marking places on the map using a stick dipped in squid ink. "We got lakes here, here, here, here, and here. Most of them are _full_ of the squids, and if we even capture one of them, we have a chance of getting into the squid dimension. Sky, they only react to your gold weapons."

"Gold weapons?"

"Sorry… _budder _weapons." Toby apparently didn't like to call it budder. "All we need to do is capture one, and Sky does the rest."

Sparklez cleared his throat. "Even if we do manage to get the squids to cough up the info, what if it requires rare items or something, like a Nether Star or some emerald blocks?"

IAngel chuckled. "Got that covered. I have a knack for finding rare items."

I decided to not ask how.

"But what about our fighters? We need all kinds of weapons and armor and potions." Ethan pointed out. "I mean, when we do get to the squid dimension, we need to fight like hell."

Toby laughed. "Now that Audience is an ally with the Sky Army, we should be able to mine enough supplies to get stuff for everyone." He looked at Antvenom with a look of concern. "Is he okay?"

"Just another panic attack. He'll be fine in about an hour."

Toby nodded, then went back to the map. "Alright. I'll get some of my hunters and send them to go capture a squid. Sparklez, you go with the blacksmiths and start crafting. Ethan, go into the mines and get what we need. Ant… I think he'll find something to do. IAngel, start training in combat with the other Audience Members."

We all nodded, and our tiny meeting broke.

**Chapter 8 will be out tomorrow. In the mean time, I gotta run. GET AWAY FROM ME! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BUDDER SWORD!?**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Threat

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and readers! I am hiding in a strong hold for the End dimension… (Looks around feverishly) But you all want a chapter! So I give you: Chapter 8 of our thrilling story!**

Sky POV—

I had to take care of Antvenom while everyone was off doing what they needed to do.

Though we had neutralized the squid blood that was in Ant's body, it didn't stop him from becoming sick. He now had some kind of unknown virus travelling through his bloodstream, and it didn't make him look any better. He was deathly pale, twitching and mumbling in his sleep.

What was he seeing?

* * *

Antvenom POV—

**Yes, we now get into the mind of someone else besides Sky. But this is mostly for the sake of the story! Continue reading!**

After I had been shot by a squid archer in the mines almost a week ago, I've been seeing things in my dreams. Visions about the squid dimension, scenes from the future, my friends all slaves…

_Don't show me those things!_ I urged my mind. _Show me something useful!_

I was whisked away to a pillar, the squids building something from an unknown element. They were all laughing, pointing at a cage and taunting whatever was in there.

_What's in the cage?_

I willed myself forward until I was staring at my friends, sitting on the cold obsidian ground glumly. They all wore white clothes, like servants would have on. Dawn was weeping, face hidden in her hands. The Frog, MUDKIPZ, Bajan Canadian, and Jason were trying to calm her, but she was to wracked with shudders running through her body.

_They're alive!_ I sighed in relief.

Deadlox was tapping his headset, as if trying to listen to something. "C'mon. C'mon!"

Bodil, Jerome, Seto, and SSundee were shaking the metal bars and screaming. "SKY! SKY!"

_Guys! _I wanted to yell. _I can see you! How did you get here?_

Dawn looked up. "Is someone there?"

_Can they hear me?_

Deadlox stopped tapping his headphones. "Antvenom? Are you here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked around.

_Deadlox! Dawn! Can any of you hear me? Answer me, dammit!_

"Ant! Where are you?" Deadlox began tapping into his headset more.

_Forget the fucking headphones, Deadlox! Where the hell are you!?_

Fluffy began to look around for me blindly. "The squid dimension. That _thing_ took us here, along with mlgHwnt and Aviatorgaming."

_I wish that were just plain bullshit! Do you know how you got there?_

MUDKIPZ looked straight at me. Probably sensed me somehow. "They stepped into some giant-ass portal made from budder and diamond blocks. Diamond is the main frame, budder in in the corners."

Some weird sounds started to come from outside the cage. The squids were approaching, brandishing spears and bows. _Shit! Guys! How do I activate the portal!?_

Dawn quickly stood, and looked at the squid guards. "Um… could we please have some **BONEMEAL**?!"

One of them shook their heads, and they herded the others out of the cage, towards the strange contraption.

_Guys!_

And once again, I was pulled away from something useful the Sky Army needed.

* * *

Sky POV—

Antvenom jolted awake and sat up, gasping. I was dozing off a bit, but when that happened, I fell back in my chair. I stood back up quickly. "I'm awake!"

Ant was breathing hard, sitting up with his eyes wide. "Oh. My. Notch."

"Ant. You alright, man?"

He stared at me. "Jason and the others…" he started, then he began to laugh. "They're alive, Sky! They aren't dead!"

A large wave of relief washed over me. Dawn and the others were okay!

"And Sky? I think I know how to get to the squid dimension…"

* * *

"They're using budder to get to the squid dimension!?"

Everyone was there, staring in disbelief at Antveom. After hearing how the portal was built, I was ready to strangle the guy to get good news out of him. Toby polished his diamond sword _again._ There was something about him and his sword. IAngel fit in pretty well with the Audience, talking and laughing with them all. Ethan sat next to me, pondering over the situation that was laid before us all.

"If they want to destroy budder, why are they using budder?" Sparklez was fiddling with some redstone and a piston.

"First thing's first: when should Audience and the Sky Army be sent into the dimension?" IAngel began to doodle on a piece of paper.

"Three days from now," I answered quickly.

"What?" Ethan stared at me with his red eyes.

All eyes turned towards me. I swallowed as I continued: "The squids sent us a letter, remember? Their deadline was one week. We've already spent four days. How about we keep the deadline, only with a catch?"

Everyone blinked.

I raised my hands. "Just an idea."

"That's a good idea. Just, they'll be waiting at the portal for us. Which means our surprise attack will have an instant ambush. Unless we can fly, we're screwed." Toby crossed his arms.

I sighed. "Then… what?"

_You do as we told you: Sacrifice yourself to us!_

A screen colored a poisonous blue appeared above the table. The image on it was horrifying: all my friends, hands tied behind their backs and rope nooses wrapped around their necks. They stood there, eyes large with fear as they were about to get hung. But Dawn was missing. A squid about as large as me stood in front, holding a lever that would send my friends to their deaths.

_Your friends' lives depend on you obeying orders. Try to attack us: they die. Ignore the deadline: they die. Try to take them back to your realm unnoticed: they die. You really have no choice but to follow our orders._

My friends shook their heads desperately. "Don't do it, Sky! We'll be fine! Don't come over to the squid realm!"

I growled deep in the back of my throat. "We were the smartest species of life before we knew how to speak, squids! I think we can manage to find a way to get them out of there."

The squid grinned as he pulled out a knife that glowed navy blue. _Really? What about your girlfriend, eh?_

Dawn was violently pushed on-screen. She had bruises all over her, a black eye made her look dark and evil. Blood was gushing from her nose, and tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. The squid pressed the knife against her throat, threatening to slice a major artery.

_We changed the deadline, friend. You have until tomorrow, or she dies first… slowly!_

The screen faded, and I was staring at empty air.

Ethan stood. "What now, Sky? Sky?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I'm going on my own. Do NOT follow me!"

**Don't worry! Chapter 9 will reveal some stuff. I know Sky and Dawn broke up, but this is how I pictured a story to go. NO HATERS! Oh crap! (Squids come into the strong hold, holding weapons) I gotta go! I'll see you all tomorrow! (Jumps into End portal)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Squid Realm

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and readers! I'm, uh, a little busy right now… (Destroys ender crystal) But since I don't want to keep you all waiting, here is the new Chapter 9! Enjoy! OH CRA—!**

* * *

Sky POV—

I took nothing with me but a budder sword, and mlgHwnt's diamond axe that he gave me. I stood at a portal that The Audience Members and the Sky Army Recruits had created. I stared at the dull gray swirls that danced inside the structure, almost whispering for me to turn back, and run.

Everyone had gathered just to see me off; Audience, the Sky Army, Toby, Ant, and all the others. I turned and looked at the millions of people that had supported me in the past, and smiled.

"You guys… are worth more to me than budder. Thank you for everything that you have done for me," was all I muttered, before I turned my back to them all.

"Sky?"

IAngel walked up to me, and handed me her white headset. I stared at her. "This is yours. Keep it."

IAngel looked disappointed, but she nodded and walked back to the crowd.

I took a deep breath, swallowed all my fear, and stepped into the portal.

* * *

iAngel POV—

As I watched my friend get engulfed into the gray screen in front of everyone, I couldn't help but feel pity for him.

He was chased down by squids all his life after discovering what budder could do.

So many people were killed because of what he started.

His friends were taken away by a squid, to the squid realm.

And I watched him walk into the portal, no emotion on his usually (or so the other recruits called) happy face.

No one attempted to stop him, or go with him. No one wished him luck. No one, even said good-bye.

Ethan instantly turned into a mute again after seeing that message sent from the squids. I couldn't blame the gray-haired guy. Antvenom was having more panic attacks. Captain wasn't putting any effort into crafting his weapons any more. Even TobyTurner stopped fussing with his diamond sword.

I placed my headphones back on my head, and immediately knew what to do.

I took a deep breath, and began to run towards the diamond and budder frame.

"IAngel! Don't!" Antvenom yelped, but it came too late as I leaped into the portal after him.

* * *

Sky POV—

When I blinked out the gray light from my eyes, squids were already waiting, weapons pointed straight at my chest. I stood there, calculating how many squids there were. About 20. I accepted my fate, and lowered my head.

"Sky!"

I turned, to see iAngel running at me, iron sword ready to attack. The squids averted their weapons from me to point at her. "What are you doing here?! I was supposed to come _alone_!" I scolded.

"GO!" She jumped ninja-style and embedded her sword into a guard's head, vaporizing it into an ink sac. "Get the others! I'll hold them off!"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Stop! Go back to our realm! Go while you still have the chance!"

She dissolved some more squids, and hissed at me. "RUN!"

I finally found myself running through hordes of squids, hacking and slashing away. I was running towards a cobblestone pillar, unaware of what awaited me above.

* * *

I finally finished climbing up the cobblestone pillar, which was lined with vines to pull myself up on. The main obstacle on that was the squids hanging from the vines, shooting bows and throwing their swords at me. I sliced them all and watched them fall to the barren ground below. I raised my budder sword, looking around for my friends. "Dawn. Fluffy. Frog. Where are you?"

_I don't believe it!_

I spun to my left. The squid from the screen was standing there, holding Dawnables in his tentacles with a knife pressed against her throat. The enemy had the face and tentacles of a normal squid, but the body of a human fused underneath. A squid-human-hybrid.

Dawn looked tired and scared. She clawed desperately and the tentacles, trying to avoid getting skewered like a shish kabab. I took a step towards them, and Dawn gasped as the knife was pushed deeper into her neck.

"Dawn!" I raised my sword and pointed it at the squid.

_You actually arrived! I can't believe you did that! You know: You have a fatal flaw. You're too loyal. You dove into the stomach of our most dangerous beast to save your friend! Not even my bravest fighters would do that!_

"Yeah? Your flaw is obviously being too ugly to show yourself to our dimension!" I growled.

_Watch your mouth, Sky! I have a little pet here I can dispose at any time I want!_

I growled, then lowered my sword. "Let her go—along with all my other friends—and I'll do whatever you say."

Dawn's eyes turned wide with fear. "No!" she whispered. "Don't do it!"

The squid's eyes turned red. _Drop your sword, and kick it to me!_

I reluctantly obeyed. The hybrid tossed Dawnables aside, and she collapsed into an unmoving heap.

_Perfect! _He cooed. _Turn around, get on your knees, and put your hands behind your back._

I followed the orders. I could see the rest of my friends in an iron cage, staring at me in fear. I expected to be thrown into the cage with them, but I was caught by surprise when the squid kicked me in the head. I fell over, crying out as I gripped the place where the squid kicked me.

"Sky!" Bajan Canadian attempted to tear away the bars.

I peeled myself from the ground, standing on my hands and knees. The squid just kicked me in the spine. Pain rapidly spread through my body, and I was back on my stomach.

_Poor, foolish Sky. Oblivious to know what his fate shall be._

I started to army-crawl away, but the squid-hybrid wrapped its tentacles around my legs, and sent my flying into the air. I went up 20 blocks before crashing back in front of the hybrid. I started to cough up blood, choking and spitting up the crimson fluids.

_I am fascinated by you, Sky. You know how you may die, and yet you keep fighting._

The squid-human kneeled next to me, and grabbed my chin. He lifted my gaunt and bloody face, forcing me to look at him.

_Why? Why do you fight even when you're just delaying the inevitable?_

I coughed up more blood before rasping: "Because I have people to fight for. You consider every troop of yours expendable; I value every recruit we get. I mourn over their deaths, and give them proper rites."

All my friends were attacking the cage now, trying to get to me. The squid-human stared at me with derpy eyes. I would normally laugh at them, but now I was terrified considering I was unarmed.

Was I unarmed? What about that diamond axe mlgHwnt gave me?

_Do you know who I am? I am Derpollolus: The Main Squid Overlord. And you dare insult me in my domain?_

"Fuck yeah," I rasped.

Derpollolus dropped my head on the stone ground, hard. I threw up, blood and past meals and fear erupting into a disgusting heap of bile that I lay in. The squid overlord kicked me in the face again, and my sunglasses shattered into tiny, onyx-black shards of plasic. _Though we are enemies, I do respect you in a pitiful, hating way. But it is time for you to say goodnight to your friends… permanently!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming out tomorrow like usual! As for now, I need a budder apple! The Ender Dragon is beating me badly! HELP!**


	10. Chapter 10: The War Begins

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and readers! I am just about to survive the Ender Dragon! A thanks to T.U.D. for the budder apple! (Destroys another crystal) While I'm doing that, here is the Chapter 10 you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

Sky POV—

The squids tied me to a wooden post that was next to iAngel, who was captured right after I made it to the top of the pillar. She was just as bloody as me, arrows all over her arms and legs. She looked horrible.

Two squid archers raised their bows, aiming for both of our heads. Derpollous smiled and asked: _Any last words?_

"Um… let's see… fuck you, and go to the Nether you piece of shit!" I growled.

The squid overlord laughed as he looked at my friend. _And you?_

IAngel smiled. "Hmm… we have a little surprise for you! It will be arriving in: 3… 2… 1… now!" And she extended her middle finger to the squid-hybrid.

Derpollous frowned. _Kill her first._

"Also, another surprise will be here in: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… now!"

In the distance, I instantly heard: **"SKY ARMY AND AUDIENCE UNITED!"**

A battle cry. I looked to my left, and could see warriors and fighters spilling out of the portal lead by a surprising duo: _Is that Antvenom and TobyTurner?_

I was not really surprised about Toby, but Antvenom? He would have had a panic attack by now. And yet, now he was fighting, hacking and slashing through squids and leading the Sky Army.

"Fuck yeah!" My friends cheered as they watched the sudden battle unfold before their eyes.

I suddenly had a thought, and turned to iAngel. "How did you know that would happen?"

She said nothing and stared into my eyes. Instead I heard a voice in the back of my head: I'm more special than you think, Sky. I think you've known that since you've met me.

My eyes turned wide. "W—What?"

Sky… IAngel's voice said in my brain. I'm a prophet, a psychic, and something more powerful than you could ever imagine.

* * *

IAngel POV—

I looked sadly at Sky, reading his mind, speaking telepathically to him. His sunglasses were broken, so I could see the surprise in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

How did you think I survived after being shot by all these arrows? I should have bled out by now, yes? Yet, I'm still breathing and alive. I looked at him with sorrow. I am something more powerful than the world of Minecraft could come up with.

Sky frowned. "Then what should we do?"

I motioned towards his back. You still have that diamond axe strapped to your back. When I say 'go,' you slice through the ropes, throw it to me, and I'll do the rest. That simple.

Sky stared at me. Would he believe me, after I hadn't told him who I was? Would he just ignore me, and let the squids kill us all? I was a prophet, and if Sky didn't believe me, it wasn't going to be good for our health.

But to my happiness, he nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Sky POV—

There were only two thoughts going through my mind: What was iAngel? And what did she mean by "I am something more powerful than the world of Minecraft could come up with?"

* * *

TobyTurner POV—

After I saw iAngel run into the portal, I heard a voice whisper into my mind: _Lead the alliance into the squid realm: and we will win. Do not enter the portal: everyone will die. Make the right decision._

I stared at the gray swirls in the diamond and budder frame.

Everyone was starting to walk away from the site where Sky entered the enemy dimension; People going off to do their normal business. Did they not notice iAngel leap into the squid portal? Only Sky's friends let on. Antvenom even tried to stop her, but no one else noticed.

I drew my diamond sword and turned towards the base camp. "Audience! Sky Army!"

No one looked at me.

"**AUDIENCE! SKY ARMY! LISTEN TO ME!"**

Everyone turned and stared at me. "What? What is Toby doing?"

"We just watched the commander of the Sky Army go into a portal—to his possible death—and we just go on doing our normal business?"

People stared at me like I had creepers coming from my ears, and I glared aback at them. "You people are not Audience; you're not Sky Army, unless you know what I am saying!"

It was two minutes, before Antvenom walked over to me, and grinned. He unsheathed his budder sword. "WE ARE SKY ARMY AND AUDIENCE ALLIANCE! WE DO NOT LET THE SQUIDS TAKE OVER THE WORLD! WHO'S WITH US!?"

Ethan immediately walked over, holding twin budder war axes. Captainsparklez slung on a quiver full of TNT tipped arrows. Slowly, Sky Army recruits and Audience Members walked over, holding weapons or potions.

Ant patted me on the back. "You're a good person, Toby. I'm glad we made an alliance with the Audience."

I raised my diamond sword. "**SKY ARMY AND AUDIENCE UNITED!**"

Everyone cheered, and we spilled into the portal.

* * *

IAngel POV—

Derpollous glared over the edge of our little cobblestone pillar, watching the battle of Sky Army and Squid Army. Now was my only chance. Go! I sent the telepathic message to Sky.

Sky sliced through his ropes like wet clay and quickly chopped through mine. I grabbed the sword and hefted up the weight. "Well, Derpollous. I'm afraid you have been following the wrong person all his life."

The squid overlord glanced at me, but kept his attention to the battle below. I swung the battle-axe and loped off a tentacle. He shrieked in pain, as I chopped off his leg. He tried to crawl away from me, but fell over the edge.

"IAngel!"

I spun and ducked just as one of the squid archers fired and arrow. I ran to him just as he loaded a second arrow, and embedded the axe into his brain. Another arrow sailed over my head, and I rushed over to the second archer. A kick to the head gave him free flying lessons as he tumbled over the edge.

I turned to the cage filled with the leaders of the resistance. No one made a sound. They just stared at me like I had mooshrooms crawling from my nose. Sky was the first to react as he walked over and opened the cage.

"IAngel… what the Nether are you?" one of them ventured, the one that looked like a frog.

I looked down. "I would prefer to keep that to myself for now."

* * *

Sky POV—

What the fuck did I just watch?

* * *

Deadlox POV—

I walked cautiously out of the iron cage that the squids had thrown us into. We had just watched this girl—iAngel—beat the shit out of the squids. I was impressed. No one could do anything as awesome at that. But how did she do that?

IAngel waved The Frog, MUDKIPZ, and me over, handing us each budder weapons and bows that she seemed to create from thin air. "Alright. You three: go with Sky. You see those ruins over there?" She pointed to a crumbling cobblestone pillar 900 blocks away. "Over there, is the squids' spawner. As long as that spawner exists, we are not going to win the battle. You're other two friends are imprisoned over there as well. Grab them, destroy the spawner, and get the Nether out of there! We'll rendezvous back at the battle when you finish."

"What about the us?" Seto demanded.

"Follow me." And just like that she ran over to the edge where the battle was below, and leaped over the edge.

Everyone rushed over, but she was on the ground unharmed, fighting a squid off.

"You're friend is… interesting, Sky…" Bajan Canadian mumbled.

"Shut up, Canadian!"

* * *

**That is today's Chapter! Some of you were confused and a bit angry from Chapter 9 yesterday! But calm down! As for now, I am so close to beating the Ender Dragon. AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and readers! I'm, uh, collecting XP from the Ender Dragon! While I do this, here is Chapter 11!**

Sky POV—

I looked at the stone ruins that iAngel was instructing me to go over to. It was 900 blocks away. The only people that were going with me were Deadlox, The Frog, and MUDKIPZ.

Deadlox started to place down a cobble stone bridge. "C'mon! We gotta get a move on!"

"No! It'll be faster if we run! Forget making a bridge!" Kermit started to climb down the pillar.

He had a point. I quickly followed, sliding down vines and finding foot holds in the cracked stone. Squids were waiting for us, throwing knives and shooting arrows as we climbed down the pillar. "MUDKIPZ! Right!" I snapped.

A flash of feathers, and an explosion of TNT crossed my eyes. At least ten squids screamed as they fell to their inevitable deaths. The Frog was firing arrows like a pro. "Go! I'll catch up!"

I didn't argue. We all stumbled down while taking out squids one-by-one, my budder sword dissolving them into nothing but an ink sac. All of my recruits were fighting at the bottom, killing squids and dying by squids. The Audience and Sky Army combined didn't have enough potions to keep everyone from going to the Aether.

"KEEP FIGHTING! HOLD YOUR GROUND AND USE THE BUDDER!" I bellowed.

No one showed any signs of attention, but they had a reason. The Frog appeared next to me. "Let's go! The others can't hold out for long!"

I nodded as we started to sprint through the battle ground. Warriors from both sides fell, bleeding and melting into nothingness. Audience was doing well, but they just didn't know the weaknesses of the squids. When fighting squids, you either know their weaknesses, or you're a fast learner. Sky Army didn't have enough fighters. Squids came from all sides, over whelming each warrior in a mass of navy blue.

"Sky! Duck!" MUDKIPZ hit the dirt.

I barely touched the ground just before a volley of hundreds of arrows took out both squids and humans. As the archers (I didn't know what side they were on) reloaded, we dashed out of the area. We only had 182 blocks to go. Just a little farther—

"HEADS UP!"

An arrow pierced deep into my thigh. I yelped in pain and fell.

"Sky!" Deadlox sent a squid archer to the Nether.

I could see more crimson fluids ooze from my leg as Deadlox pulled me from the ground. Kermit ripped a piece of fabric from his white tux and wrapped it tightly around my leg. We had no time to wait for normal in-war medics. We had to keep moving. I used my budder sword as a crutch and began to limp-run through the war raging around us.

61 blocks left. Just a few more seconds to run and climb up the cobblestone tower. The Frog was obviously a natural. He found impossibly small foot holds and made them work. We could only struggle to catch up.

"Oh my Notch! Guys! You _got _to see the spawner!" he shouted from above.

I grit my teeth though the excruciating pain coursing around my leg. "What's so special about a squid spawner?" But when we were all finally pulled up, I knew what Kermit meant.

The spawner was in the center, of a large pool of water, _filled _with squid bearing weapons. MlgHwnt and Aviatorgaming were in a cage above. Every weapon pointed at us looked terrifying. We all just stared. And stared. And stared.

MUDKIPZ pulled out his sword. "Sky and Deadlox: you keep them distracted. The Frog and I will do the rest."

I nodded, and we all went to work.

When fighting squids, never fight when injured.

Deadlox and I were running around like madmen, taunting and vaporizing every squid so that MUDKIPZ and Kermit would swim over and destroy the spawner. To you people reading, it would sound easy enough, right?

Now consider getting minor—yet very painful—injuries, running 900 blocks, including climbing up a stone tower, and now tiring yourself as you fight off more squids.

Not so easy now, huh?

Kermit got to the spawner first, trying to attack it with his budder war axe. I worked harder. "Hey! Yo mama so stupid, when she threw a rock at the ground, she missed!"

"Yo mama so ugly… well… look at yourself in the mirror, bitches!" Deadlox shouted.

"Yo mama so ugly, they moved Halloween to her birthday!"

"Yo mama so fat, I took a picture of her last Christmas, and it's still printing!"  
"Yo mama so stupid, she spent an hour looking at an orange juice carton because it said 'concentrate!' "

MUDKIPZ was starting to attack the spawner as well.

"Did yo mama drop you into a washing machine full of rocks?" Deadlox yelled.

"Wait! They probably don't have a mama because Notch made them too ugly!" I followed up.

"Got it!" The Frog, MUDKIPZ, Aviator, and mlgHwnt began to swim back as shards of metal and squid entrails flew everywhere.

The squids glanced back at what the two resistance leaders did, and immediately began to swim after them. Deadlox ran up and fired a TNT arrow, killing ten of the squids.

"Where now?" The Frog asked as we began to run down the stone tower.

I smiled. "Simple. We need to go back to our dimension."

"IAngel!"

The girl turned after she pulled a squid off a fighter. "Sky! Right!"

I swung my budder sword and sliced through the middle of a squid's brain. He was turned into an ink sac before he hit the ground.

I turned back to the black hooded girl. "The spawner is gone! We need to get everyone back to the human realm! Start taking them to the portal!"

She nodded, and began to shout orders for everyone to retreat. I turned and looked around. "DAWN! BAJAN! JASON! SETO! JEROME! SSUNDEE! SPARKLEZ! ANT! ETHAN! BODIL! TOBY! WE GOTTA GO! HEAD TO THE PORTAL!"

Deadlox loped off the tentacles of three squids at once. "Sky! They'll start coming back! Let's get going!"

I had no choice as I got carried away by a swarm of escaping Audience Members, and Sky Army Recruits. The gray swirls that filled my vision cleared, and I was looking at the normal world.

"Where are the others?" I began to franticly look for the rest of the resistance leaders. "Dawn! Antvenom! Bodil!"

A hand patted my shoulder. "Hi, Sky. We're alright."

Jerome was patting my shoulder, his furry face in a grin as the rest of my friends walked over to me. I sighed in relief as I smiled at my friends who I haven't seen in a long time.

Every surviving warrior made it through the portal, and we closed the diamond and budder frame forever.

Nothing happened at first, then the Audience Members and Sky Army erupted into cheers. "WE SURVIVED!"

Fluffy walked up to the front. "AND I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

**Sorry. This chapter is a bit short, but the conclusion will come here tomorrow. As for now, I will see you all back on the surface world. CANNON BALL!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth and End

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and readers! I am back in the normal world, and here is the conclusion to The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army! Enjoy!**

Sky POV—

We had a celebration that night after everyone was healed and had proper funeral rites. Dawn was hysterical over our reunion. After being kidnapped by squids and almost killed, I couldn't blame her.

Toby made every Sky Army recruit an official Audience Member, and even offered to help us rebuild our HQ. I did vise-versa for the Audience, making them official Sky Army recruits. The portal was taken apart, the budder and diamond used to make weapons and tools so those exact blocks could never be used again. Audience and Sky Army built a small memorial site for all the good warriors and fighters we had lost. Aviator and mlgHwnt were in a good mood, and even did a rap battle against each other. The loser took a slice of cake to the fast. MlgHwnt won. Though Aviator did do one of his songs afterwards: A parody of Thrift Shop. It was pretty good, and we all found ourselves singing the chorus with him. Bodil40 was grateful to be rescued, and even got me new sunglasses like my old ones. Antvenom finally stopped getting panic attacks, and just like that: everything was back to normal. I even did a rap battle against a recruit named "Del." He won easily, and I took a slice of cake to the face.

But I was walking around at one point, saying hi to everyone, when I spotted iAngel slipping into the forest alone. Out of curiosity, I followed.

IAngel kept a quick pace, and I was soon sprinting to keep up with her. She finally stopped at a clearing, where a shrine to Notch was built. She slowly knelt and clasped her hands together.

"_Ad arborem gratias ago pro bello oriri orci. Amici mei et ego vincere vim belli en pace tandem annos stat. Notch tuum veneror," _iAngel muttered.

"What are you doing?"

IAngel quickly stood and pulled out the diamond battle-axe, ready to throw in defensiveness. I raised my hands, showing that I didn't mean harm. Her expression softened. "Why did you follow me, Sky?"

I lowered my hands. "I won't answer unless you tell me the truth: what are you, really?"

She sighed as she lowered the axe. "Alright. I guess I owe you answers anyways."

And this is what she told me:

IAngel was a prophet, a psychic, and a daughter of Notch himself. On her twelfth birthday, Notch sent iAngel out to help others in Minecraft. She prevented many different wars and saved lives, but soon squids came after her, wanting to receive her power to fight against the Sky Army. She was finally eaten by the giant squid, but no body found her. And after that, events just played out like they needed to.

I sat on a nearby rock. "So, you're a daughter of Notch. You're also a prophet, a psychic, and something almost as powerful as your father roaming the world of Minecraft."

IAngel nodded. "I couldn't tell you because I was afraid of endangering you and the others. I'm sorry, Sky…"

I stood. "What's to be sorry for? You saved Minecraft from the squid invasion, you prevented a very fatal war, and you saved us _all_. Thank you!"

IAngel smiled. "Let's keep it a secret between you and me. If anyone else finds out, lots of people could die."

I nodded. "Hey. You wanna join the Sky Army? You could be one of the main leaders of the resistance. The squids aren't completely gone. Come join us! You'll fit right in!"

She smiled. "I can't. But when the squids strike again, I'll be back. I'll see you around, Sky."

My friend then turned, and vanished.

It was hard to believe I had fought with a daughter of Notch, our creator. But at the same time, it didn't feel so hard to believe. We needed something to help us beat the squids, and Notch answered our prayers.

I stared at the shrine of Notch, and smiled. I kneeled down, laid my budder sword on the carved stone, then walked away.

The squids weren't defeated permanently, but we slowed them down significantly. TobyTurner and his fighters had helped us. A child of Notch had fought with us. We had pure power and strategy with us.

The squids will come for us again soon, but for now:

_There is a reason they call us budder warriors. And we will not rest, until budder is safe and all the squids are dead._

_We're coming to kill them._

**Thank you all for supporting**** me throughout this story! I would have never finished i****t without you all! Also, if you want a part 2 of this story, leave a vote in the reviews! I will accept any ideas and OCs! If I haven't added your OC in the story yet, I will make sure to add it in part 2!  
**

**Again, thank you for everything you all have done, and for now, I will see you soon Sky Army Recruits, Audience Members, and readers!**


	13. Hey Everyone!

**Hey guys!**

**For all you people that just started reading my story, and are ready for Part 2, I have great news for you!**

**Part 2 is already out, and if you want to read it, all you have to do is type The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army: Part 2!**

**Thank you for all your support, and I will see you soon!**


End file.
